When The Past Doesn't Mean To Haunt You
by DayBreak15
Summary: In 2005 Jessica Moore made a deal with Brady that she thought would keep Sam away from the demons, tweleve years later she meets Sam again but now they are able to share the family secrets they weren't ready to talk about just over a decade previous. Set after season 10, following same overall storyline of my other SPN fic Life Goes On.


_Stanford University, 24__th __October, 2005_

She knew for sure that the demon was safely imprisoned inside the devils trap but that didn't stop her from gripping her flask of holy water so tightly that her fingers ached. After all she hadn't been hunting since before starting Stanford and knew for certain that after this she was not getting back into it. The demon inside the devils trap had decided to stop pacing after fifteen minutes of being stuck and decided to just stare at her instead.

"You know what Jess?" The blonde girl jumped in surprise as the black eyed son-of-a-bitch addressed her for the first time breaking the suffocating silence between them. "There are only a handful of things in this pathetic world that surprise me but the pretty blonde med student being a hunter? Now that was something I was not counting on." The smirk he shot her sent a her caused a shiver to run down Jessica Moore's spine but she did not back down choosing to instead splash some of the holy water in the demon's arrogant face.

"Yeah, well, this is what you get for possessing my cousin _Brady_." She said her confidence growing as she watched the demon scream and thrash in pain. Jess was just thankful that one of the student houses had been flooded earlier that day otherwise 'Brady's' screaming would have attracted unwanted attention.

Brady levelled Jess with a glare as he wiped the remnants of the blistering liquid off of his face, "That's another thing, how did you notice your sweet little cousin no longer had control? I mean the rest of his mates all brought my '_but I'm the new Brady' _story."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "You never had me fooled _Brady_, you know why? Because I know Brady and he would never get into drugs, alcohol or girls." She flicked her eyes up and down the demon in front of her, obviously judging his lack of preparation before choosing his meatsuit. "You really should have looked into Brady's life more closely before possessing him," she continued as she circled the devils trap, "you would have found out that Brady hasn't drunk a sip of alcohol since his alcoholic dad died of liver disease in '98 as well as the fact that Brady's been openly gay since he was sixteen."

The demon did not seem bothered by any of this information, instead choosing to adopt a bored expression. "Well you're a right Nancy Drew aren't you? But remember little Jessica, that this," He gestured to his body with his hands, "_this _is the new Brady and he absolutely _loves _to get intoxicated on bitches and booze, possibly a murder here and there but those are fairly easy to cover up wouldn't you say?" Once again he grinned at her, his eyes seemed to light up with the sadistic joy only a demon could possess.

Jess shifted as she once again held up her half empty bottle of holy water to the thing that currently possessed her cousin. "Alright, I get it, you're one evil spawn from hell, but what I want to know is; why are you possessing Cousin Brady? I mean how can hanging round Stanford be very exciting for a demon? And as far as I know there haven't been any disappearances or murders in the area."

Jess narrowed her eyes at the demon as he arched his eyebrows and smirked at her, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jess sighed, no matter how nervous she was her patience was wearing thin with the demon in the devils trap. "Cut the crap Brady, I heard you talking to someone earlier and I reckon it's one of the Big Bads," Brady opened his mouth to dismiss her but Jess just rolled her eyes, "That is unless you're just a little bitch of hell who rolls over, takes orders and calls just about anyone sir..." Jess felt great satisfaction in seeing Brady snap his mouth shut, "And," she continued, "you've been acting more nervous lately, hell even Sam's picking up on it." At the mention of her boyfriend's name the demon automatically perked up as a cruel twisted of amusement flicked on in Brady's eyes and twisted his lips into a smirk.

"I'm glad you mentioned Sam, Little Jessica, after all he's the reason I'm here." Jessica's heart froze and her eyes widened at the demon's revelation causing Brady's smirk to turn into an inhuman cackle of twisted delight. "Aw doesn't my poor little cousin understand that sweet innocent Sammy is the key to my master's endgame? Well the current one anyway."

Jess couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it, "Wait," her lips curling into a smile of disbelief, "are you trying to tell me that Sam's supporting the demons in what? Trying to end the world?" As Brady bent over laughing, Jess relaxed, there was after all no way that Sam would be working with demons. Anyway she was pretty sure that Sam didn't even know demons existed.

Brady straightened up wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes, "Of course Sammy's not supporting us, if he knew I'm pretty sure he'd put up one hell of a fight against us." Jess felt even more relived hearing those word come out of the demon's mouth but as she was about to question why the demon's were so interested in Sam, Brady started to talk, "I mean," Brady continued a remnant laughter evident in his voice, "why do you think I introduced the two of you? Persuading him to man up and ask you out, trying to get you to do the same? Truth is I need Sam at his weakest both emotionally and mentally when my master comes to call, and what makes you weaker than love?"

Her heart raced as she gripped the holy water tighter, "What's your endgame then? Who's your master and what's all this got to do with Sam?"

Brady sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "Now here's the thing Jessie: my master, Azazel, has big plans for Sammy boy and has been trying to get Sam onto our side for a long time now by getting the rest of us to plant ideas in his head – family abandonment, to gain strength, blah, blah, blah. Now what none of us was counting on was for him to suddenly give up hunting and instead become some sickeningly nice law student, I mean all that fighting and killing is in his blood."

Once again Jess's eyes widened in surprise, "You think Sam's a hunter?" she questioned incredulously, breathing out a laugh, "Sam wouldn't be able to hunt anything, he's too good a person to be able to."

Brady looked at her in disbelief, "You sure you really know him at all?" Slowly his expression moulded into fake pity as he took in her defeated posture, "Yes Sam is a hunter, Little Jessica, or was a hunter. Now it's my job to get him back into it, after all at the moment he's completely useless to us."

Jess felt her blood run cold at his words. She had been with Sam for about a year and a half and thought that during that time they had gotten to know each other very well (sure he didn't know about her and her sister's hunting trips but that was in the past), she knew that his father and brother were mechanics who was big on keeping their business in the family and that that was one of the reasons why Sam had lost contact with them since starting Stanford and she knew that the reason he only started to consider going to collage instead of following pursuing a career in mechanics was because freshman year English teacher told him to do what he wanted to do.

Slowly Jess shook her head, "I'm sorry but you are sorely mistaken if you believe that Sam will ever help you with whatever 'plan' you lot have for him, and I'd be lying if I thought that he was a hunter to begin with, but trust me when I say that I am going to do anything in my power to make sure that you don't so much as lay a finger on him." Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she narrowed her eyes at the demon, "Wait, you've just told me your mission, you gave that Azazel person's name, why would you do that?"

Brady smiled and nodded his head looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "Yeah I did didn't I, now here's the thing I've told you stuff that I really don't want other people to know so now we have three options;" his eyes flicking back to Jess's, "option one: you exorcise me and as soon as I get downstairs I tell every one of the demons down there where Sam Winchester is and get them to murder his pretty little girlfriend, Jessica Moore, option two: as soon as you set me free from this devils trap I kill you then Sam packing straight to Azazel, seeing how at the moment he thinks I'm still his almost innocent friend Brady Johnson, or option three: you can make the choice that's best for the both of us."

Jess let her eyes flicker downwards as she considered her choices, not as though Brady was offering her much choice all of his options meant that she would die or Sam would get sucked into the demons business. Taking a deep breath she once again faced the demon, "What's option three then?" Even though the demon was still trapped, Jess knew it had the higher ground here.

Brady grinned though this time it seemed to lack any cruelty, "I was hoping you'd say that." He took a deep breath himself before continuing, "Believe it or not I've actually grown fond of Sam and have wanted to get out of this job with Azazel for months so how about I offer you a deal?"

Jess let out a breathless laugh and stared up at Brady with raised eyebrows, "I'd sooner go to hell than make a deal with a demon."

"Well that can be arranged," Brady sighed solemnly allowing his eyes to drift partially towards the floor before once again flicking towards Jess, " but then again, if that happened what would either of us really get out of it apart from a five minute kick?"

Jess closed her eyes and inhaled to calm herself, "If I were to think about taking this deal, what would the terms be?" She opened her eyes to see Brady's sparkle at her consideration, "How about this for a deal – you sell your soul to me, you get to live for ten weeks-"

The young blonde widened her eyes in distress, "But-"

Brady rolled his eyes, "_But Brady normal contracts with demons last for ten years!_" The demons impersonation of her made Jess tense up but not as much as the words he was saying. He was only offering her ten _weeks_. "Yeah sorry kiddo but I'm no cross-roads which means I don't play by their rules. But in exchange_ I'll _leave Sammy-Boy well enough alone." The demon could see the distress in the young girls mind as she worked through the deal in her mind.

Jess honestly didn't know whether she should accept the deal or not, _ten weeks_ was a ridiculously short amount of time to deal away your soul for, then again it was for Sam. That was when something struck her, "Wait, how does making a deal with me stop me from blabbing to others about Azazel?"

Brady narrowed his eyes at her, "Well for one thing you I would rip your throat out long before you'd be able to do that," Quickly the demons frown turned into a smirk, "but how's this for reason: by twelve o'clock tonight, so in about," Brady cut off to glance down at his watch, "an hour and a half?, you won't remember any of this, you'll go back to only suspecting me of being one of the 'evil hell spawn' but in return remember I'll keep my hands off Sammy, well until Armageddon anyway."

Jess frowned at that, "Armageddon?" her eyes flashed quizzically towards the demon, "Why Armageddon?"

Brady rolled his eyes and gestured around him meaningfully with his hands, "Does this world look likes it gonna end anytime soon?" When Jess continued to stare at his, weighing up her options, the demon rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well seeing as my deal allows you ten more days with your beloved boyfriend that you can cherish forever, getting pissed with your mates at the Halloween party, making cookies, and what not, while I get hunted down for disobeying Azazel's orders, I think it's a pretty good deal."

Jess closed her eyes once more to get her thoughts in order before placing the holy water on the floor and kicking it away from the devils trap, "Fine you've got a deal." she blinked her eyes open to stare directly into his trying to portray strength that she knew neither of them believed she had. "But you need to promise me Sam will _never _know of this arrangement, not now, not ever, otherwise the deals off, you understand?"

At Brady's nod, Jess removed the pen knife from inside her jeans to scrape at the red spray paint that made up the devils trap. The demon walked out with his back straight and his hands in his pockets, coming to a stop in front of Jess, "All there is now is seal the deal with a kiss." He smirked down at her.

Jess didn't even dignify him with a response, instead pulling him down to her level by the collar of his shirt. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt her cousin's mouth met hers, sealing the deal and instantly felt a pang of regret for abandoning Sam but knew that in the long run he'd forget about it. Even as the demon started to pull back, Jess could still taste the tang of sulphur.

Brady straightened up and winked down at her, "See ya in ten weeks Little Jess, I'm thinking of going away from now until Halloween but don't you worry I'll be sure not to miss our appointment." He patted Jess's shoulders before brushing passed her.

Jess shivered but tried to gain back her confidence, she was already on deaths list what more could possibly happen? "What you gonna do? You gonna stand there and watch as the hellhounds rip into me?"

Brady turned and smiled at Jess, "Like I said, not a cross-roads just a regular black-eyes which means I get to do things my way." Once again he winked before opening the door of the house and walking off into the night.

Jess stood blinking at the door for a few seconds before walking over to the nearest wall sliding down it to sit on the floor. After taking a few more deep breaths, Jess couldn't hold it in anymore as she leant her head in her arms and cried out her feelings of fear and sheer frustration at the situation.

* * *

><p><em>Stanford University, 25<em>_th __October, 2005_

Jess was deep in sleep when she felt something hit her in the back – wait a minute, since when did she get home? Shoving her hand towards her bedside table she flicked her lamp on to find that she was in fact in her room, _wow how much did I drink since leaving class? _That's when she felt something once again jerk against her.

Quickly glancing down to the other side of the bed Jess could see the form and face of her boyfriend, a quick wave of relief washed over her as she realised it wasn't an intruder before he moved again and she saw the pained expression on his face as his head turned towards her.

"_Jess_" He gasped out, creases appearing on his forehead as his eyebrows seemed to draw together in anguish, his breaths coming out jagged.

That was when it struck her the Sam Winchester was having a nightmare. Quickly Jess jumped out of bed before he could accidentally hit her again and walked around to the left, as soon as she got to Sam's said she reached down and gently shook his shoulder, "Sam?" she heard him moan as if in pain so she shook him again, only harder, "Sam?"

This time his eyes flashed open, his pupils so enlarged he looked like a demon causing Jess to jump back slightly. Slowly Sam blinked and his pupils returned to normal size as his breathing evened out, "Jess?" his voice came out hoarse as he stared up at his girlfriend, though there was no doubt it was filled with relief, "You're alright?"

Jess sat back onto the bed next to Sam brushing her fingers through his hair as she'd done every time he'd had a nightmare, "Shush, Sam of course I am. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward to kiss him on the head, watching as his eyes flicked shut before her lips touched his skin. As she pulled away Jess could feel his whole body relax.

Sam's eyes opened and he smiled up at her, "Of course you're not," He sat up on the bed and brought his girlfriend into his arms, it was just a stupid dream."

* * *

><p><em>Toledo, Ohio, Present Day<em>

"Now this, this is what I've missed, just me and you on the road, salting ghost, burning corpses and hunting monsters – this is the life." Declared Dean Winchester as he glanced around the dark dingy basement.

Sam Winchester stared at his brother; "Sure," his eyebrows rose quizzically, "This is the life." Glancing down Sam continued to rummage through the old cardboard box marked _Moore Girl's,_ only pulling out useless objects that no doubt had great sentimental value to the Moore Family but was nowhere near as important to him and Dean.

Dean continued to wander around the dusty room checking for any photos or diaries that they might have missed. "Aw come on Sammy, you know what I mean. No heaven or hell on our asses, instead just a nice easy ghost hunt," he cut off to read a post it note he found on the floor, _1-419-567-1003, _seeing that it was a phone number he quickly shoved it into his pocket, "I mean I love Cas, I do, he's like another brother to me man, but it creeps me out that he's trusting her."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Not again..." He muttered as he sorted through the belongings of the two girls.

Dean looked wounded as he turned back to Sam, "What?"

Sam sighed and stopped what he was doing, "I've told you time and time again, _stop being so hard on Meg_. Remember has died to save us."

Dean just scowled and continued to look around the shelves, "Yeah and was then magically brought back to life. How is that not weird to you?" He turned back to face his younger brother his eyes narrowed.

Sam look straight back at Dean, undeterred by the murderous look in his brother's eyes, "Yeah Dean, and we've been brought back to life how many times?" He raised his eyebrows knowingly before returning to the task at hand. He had been scouring through the box in front of him for twenty minutes now and couldn't come up with any more information of the Moore girl's than they had to start with, which honestly wasn't much to go by at all.

"Well that was different." Dean stated as he walked over to Sam, watching as he flicked through various books that had belonged to the Moore girl's.

Sam paused halfway through flicking passed the pages of an old science textbook to stare at his older brother incredulously, "How?"

Dean knelt down opposite Sam and picked up the next book in the box to start flicking through, "Because, we were brought back by Cas or some other member of the God Squad all those times not some mysterious being whose intentions are unknown and who has slowly begun undoing our work by bringing back demons and even angel who were meant to be dead." Seeing Sam shake his head and go back to work, Dean's lips quirked up into a smirk at the satisfaction of winning their small argument. "So what is it that we're doing here again?"

Sam relieved for a change of subject place the textbook on the floor next to him reached for his laptop case to pull out a notebook, "Twenty years ago a Mr Edward Moore and his two daughters had an argument that caused the man to drag his two daughters out of the house and they were never seen of again." Sam read off the page, checking his facts, "Eye witnesses say that they heard the youngest of the girls shouting to Mr Moore that she _no longer wanted anything to do with his demons and thirst witchcraft, _when the older retaliated telling her sister to show some respect, Mr Moore seemingly threatened his daughter that _if she went against him she would end up just like her mother._" Sam glancing up at Dean.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "So what did happen to Mummy Moore?"

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, "According to records Rosemary's been missing since '92 but something seems off about that. From what I've heard of Mr Moore it seemed like he was big on the whole searching for power in any way possible and other than the disappearance of his wife in '92, from '87 to '97 it seemed he as though he magically climbed the corporate from being in tech support to vice president of what was a pretty big corporate firm, that was until the company was declare bankrupt in '97."

"And let me guess," Dean's eyes were slowly widening in understanding, "This bankruptcy in '97 happened after Mr Moore skipped out of town into the unknown with his daughters."

Sam nodded at his older brother, "Yeah you've got it."

Dean stood up and started pacing, "So what did Eddie Moore make a crossroads deal? Is he a witch?" He questioned his younger brother, before stopping to glance around at the things he had been sorting through, "Also I swore you said this was a ghost case and hate to break it to you but that box is full of chicks stuff not Ed's."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "I don't know what Mr Moore did but I know for a fact that he is still alive as someone under his name has been paying the bills on this place," Sam pointed out gesturing around at what Dean thought was an abandoned house, "Nah it's not him I'm looking into, I think we are on a ghost hunt but not Mr Moore, but his two daughters."

Dean raised his eyebrows and blinked before whistling, "Daughters? Really? Awesome, do you know if they're hot?" Dean's face split into a stupid grin that caused Sam to roll his eyes.

"Like I said Dean, _ghost_ daughters and if they are ghosting it then it's probably likely that they're vengeful." Sam turned back to the box that was still on the floor to find out if there was _anything _personal inside the box as there wasn't anything personal of anyone inside the rest of the house. "Oh and to answer your question I don't know. The only neighbour around here who knew the Moore's couldn't even remember the girls' names let alone whether they were hot or not."

Dean's face dropped into a frown, "So what you're telling me is that you dragged my lovely ass out of my lovely bed at three o'clock in the morning, to go on a case that you haven't fully researched, where the possible ghosts may not even exist in the first place?"

Sam looked up at Dean at he considered his response, "Um...Yeah?" He winced at his answer as he saw the pissed off look on his brother's face, "What happened to you being all _oh I wish it was like the good old days_? During the good old days we took up cases when we had a lot less facts than that."

Dean let out a humourless laugh, "Yeah but in the _good old days_ I was young, fit and healthy now look at me I'm old wrinkly and greying, I need my nine hours a day Sammy!"

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, "Dude, you're 39 not 69, now's a little early to be turning into an old man."

Dean waved him off, "So anyway back to the problem that may or may not be at hand – Why do you think that ghost girls are haunting?"

Sam sighed once again this time wiping tiredly at his eyes with his hands, "Both sets of next door neighbours know that the house has been abandoned for years so they were surprised when they heard the sounds of a television playing as well as female voices coming house next door. It was after that that I did some digging and found out about the Moore's."

Dean returned to where Sam was sat and was kneeling to sit down when the post it note fluttered out of his jacket pocket. Once on the floor Dean reached out for the tiny yellow piece of paper and once again looked at the phone number upon it. He knew that something had attracted him to keep the number when he first picked it up but he didn't know what, that was up until now. "Hey Sammy, you don't happen to have Dad's journal inside your bag of many wonders do you?"

Sam looked up at him already back to the boring task of checking through the Moore's remaining belongings, "Yeah I do, why?" He questioned, his eyebrows drawn.

Dean leaned over to snatch the bag, "Oh nothing, just a hunch..." pulling out the leather journal that had helped them on so many hunts, Dean flipped to a page near the back:

_1978, WISCONSIN, _

_1-419-567-1003 __ED JOHNSON_

_MET UP WITH ED JOHNSON AND JIM, TRYING TO HUNT A SHTRIGA THAT'S BEEN GOING AFTER LOCAL KIDS LEAVING THEIR BODIES TO SHUT DOWN. WHEN THEY FEED THE SHTRIGA ARE AT THERE..._

Dean couldn't believe it. "No way," He kept staring down at the post it note then back at the journal in disbelief.

Sam, who had seen his brother's frown of concentration mould into the wide-eyed look of disbelief, could only frown and silently worry about his brother's sanity, "Dean? What is it?"

Dean's eyes quickly flicked up to his, "Was Ed Moore's wife Rosemary _Johnson _before she got married?"

This caused Sam to frown before pulling his notebook towards him again, "Um...yeah, wait Dean how did you even know that?" Sam then once again flicked his eyes towards Dean as the older man spun around their Dad's journal as well as what looked like an old post it.

"Do you remember Ed Johnson? One of Dad's old hunting buddies? The one who Dad started to bond with because both of their wives had unnatural deaths." Sam nodded slowly still not taking his eyes off of Dean, "Well look at that, both Ed Johnson and Eddie Moore have the same names, same numbers, something happened to both of their wives, oh yeah, and they both had daughters."

At that Sam's eyes shot up to Dean's, "Ed? Hunter Ed, had daughters?" Sure Sam knew that Ed was a widowed husband who loved his wife and that Dad and Dean had always trusted him on hunts the handful of times he took part in them, but Sam could never imagine the cold stony face hunter as being a father figure.

"Yeah right he has daughters, or had daughters." It was then that Sam saw the sombre look flash across Dean's face but was quickly covered with a blank expression.

Sam knew that a painful memory must have triggered that reaction from Dean, especially since he knew that in the twelve years that he and Dean had been travelling together, neither of them had heard from Ed. "Had? What do you mean by had?"

Dean rubbed his hands across his hands across his face before looking back up at his brother, "Erm... after you left Dad got even closer to Ed and because of that I got closer to Ed's oldest Jenna and she was wow, you should have met her Sam."

Sam cut Dean off with a smirk, "Sorry to interrupt but by get closer do you mean you went on a few hunts with her or that you slept with her."

Dean winced a bit and looked down in shame, "A lot of both," Sam snorted causing Dean to hit his arm, "Anyway like our Dad's we started bonding over our Mom's deaths," at Sam's wide eyed look Dean rolled his eyes and continued, "Don't worry it didn't sound like Yellow-Eyes, and when I brought you up she mentioned her little sister who went off to college, only unlike you she kept in contact with Jen and Ed. So after talking we started going on the occasional hunt together whenever our Dad's weren't free or the other needed back up, that was until about a fortnight before Dad disappeared. I was tracking some vampire's in Vancouver and called up Jen figuring she could help me out but instead of her Ed picked up the phone saying that some sort of demon had murdered her." Dean paused to scrub at his face, "And of course with Ed you never know whether he was talking about a real demon or he meant another monster. As far as I know Jen's sister was alright, I'm hoping she got back to Ed."

Sam watched his brother, try to rebuild his wall to stop the pain, he knew that just talking about one person who he had lost would bring back the memory of all the others; Bobby, Dad, Mom, Lisa, Ben, even him on occasion and knew that for Dean's sanity he needed to bottle it all in again. "Dean, I'm sorry about Jen, I wish you'd told me about it sooner."

Dean sniffed but otherwise looked back to normal, "Yeah well there was never really a time to bring up that conversation between tracking Dad, Jessica's death and trying to stop the end of the world."

Sam offered his brother a smile before beginning to pick up his laptop bag, notebook and dad's journal, "Come on, let's call it a-"

Both Winchesters froze when they heard the creak of footsteps above them followed by the sound of hushed laughter. The boys quickly ducked under the stairs in time to see the basement get flooded in light and the form of a young blonde woman come down the stairs. The woman began to rummage through the cupboards before calling out, "Jen I can't find anything! I'm pretty sure Dad took everything when we moved out!"

Sam felt as though his heart caught in his throat at hearing the sound of that voice, it was a voice he had not heard in twelve years. His shock caused him to catch his foot on the box, knocking it and all its contents onto the floor.

Quickly closing the cupboards the young woman spun around quickly holding out a pen knife. Upon seeing who it was she dropped the knife and her eyes widened in surprise, "Sam?"

Sam stared back at her shocked, "Jess?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should be working on Life Goes On and I am but this story has been nagging at me for ages but I haven't written it because I don't normally like JessSam stories but this idea wouldn't leave me. Hope you've enjoyed reading it!  
>C x<strong>


End file.
